Decimation
by Baine
Summary: [PGSM] The world is collapsing before his eyes, but there is only one thing on his mindHER. [Complete]


Decimation  
Chapter 1/1  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com  
Written: September 3, 2006  
Edited and Posted October 31, 2006 (For SMRFF's TAFF Day 2006!)

(Sept. 02, 2007: This is one of my slightly-older fics that never made its way onto FFNet. I'd like to start slowly uploading my older stuff here. I had some last-minute complications come up with AWSA, so the new chapter may be out on a weeknight for once, though I dislike doing that. I really want C.5 out next weekend, though. Look for more soon! BintheB c.5 will probably be out next weekend; I'm staggering it atm, hence, "new" fics for you!)

This fic is dedicated to QS for coming up with the idea for our 30-Minute Challenge and to Ai, TLPiggy, Laz and Caro for participating with the two of us!

Thanks also goes to Kel for being an awesome editor.  
Anyhow, enjoy!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SPOILER WARNING!!** Do not read if you haven't watched PGSM unless you don't care about major spoilerage! This chapter covers the final episode!

**---------------------------------  
Decimation  
By Baine  
---------------------------------**

Violet lightning struck against the wine-colored ground, splitting its surface in two. The earth shook beneath his feet as his legs began pulling away from one another. He leapt to the left, scrambling for solid ground. His dark boots slipped over a jagged rock, causing him to fall to his knees.

The ground rumbled again, voicing its turmoil as it was ripped to shreds. His perspective began to tilt as the world around him spun crazily, causing him to walk jerkily as he was consumed by a wave of nausea.

Despite the blanket of imposing death that hung in the air, he didn't run. He couldn't. _She_ was still here. He scanned the area quickly, looking for a trace of her gleaming hair, her pale skin, her soft lips—

Nothing.

Where the hell _was_ she? She should stand out against a background as bleak as this. He looked up into the sky, observing its pallid green hue that changed to a more ominous shade of brown as lightning tore through it once more.

The ground shook again as it began to move beneath his feet once more. He looked to the horizon and froze. There she was in all her glory, clinging to a branch above a gaping hole. Her hands slipped as they clung to the branch, her nails digging into the crumbling bark as she hung on for dear life.

He rushed towards her, leaping over the jagged cracks that fractured the earth beneath his feet, avoiding any areas that looked unstable. He came to a stop at the edge of the abyss, analyzing the ground around him. Much of the area was unstable, and rocks skidded down into the black hole spanning before him. He narrowed his eyes, wondering how he could reach her now that he had been stripped of his powers. Making a fast decision, he ran across the surface towards the tree on the other side, trying to take big strides so that his weight touched the ground as few times as possible. He skidded twice and had to grab at land the third time as the area on which he stood began to fall away from him.

He finally reached the tree, his brow wet with perspiration. He grabbed the branch gingerly, wincing at the way bark fell off at so light a touch. Gathering the last of his strength, he climbed it carefully, stopping at the branch below hers. "Give me your hand!"

He stretched his palm towards her, willing his arm to be long enough to reach. He watched her reach for him shakily, her hand slipping against his own as it slid across the blood dripping from his glove.

"You're hurt," She breathed, her eyes wide with fright.

"It's a scratch. Grab on! We need to get you out of here!" He reached for her again, hiding a wince of pain as she clung to his hand for dear life.

Pulling her to him carefully, he gathered her into his arms and slid back to earth. The ground shook against their added weight.

She looked up at him with large eyes, her hair falling around her face in crimson curls. She had never looked lovelier—or more scared. "This is really the end, isn't it? To think that she succeeded in destroying everything after all..."

"We need to hurry, my queen! The world is falling apart beneath our very feet!"

She shook her head slowly. "If you want to run, Jadeite, then do so. I will stay here and go down with dignity."

He brought her palm to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on its surface. "If you stay, my love, then I will stay with you. I won't leave you here to face death alone."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell are you talking about? You're not my servant anymore, you idiot! You're _free_. Leave me!"

"My heart still belongs to you. It always will, spelled or not. You are all that I can see."

She eyed him with confusion, her face pale. "Why are you such an idiot? You're a fool, Jadeite!"

"That may be so, but I am_ your_ fool." He leaned his head against hers, wrapping his arms around her frail waist.

Even now, despite everything that had happened, he still felt the need to protect her. He frowned as he felt her slipping from his grasp. He tightened his hold on her as her skin began crumbling into his hands.

His fingers slipped through her and he could feel his own body shifting to join her. He felt a tingling sensation that never had a chance to become a full-fledged wave of pain due to the fact that the world around him exploded.

First he was blind...then he was deaf...then the last shred of reason escaped him and his soul fled, stumbling to find a door that would lead it back to the world in which it belonged...

----------------------------------------------------

If you can think of a better story title, please let me know! I'm horrible with titles and this one was especially hard……

All ideas for this story stemmed directly from the final episode of PGSM. Parts of the above events listed above did occur during the episode. Parts were also expanded or fabricated from my own imagination as I tried to flesh out the scene. The relationship with these two characters in this episode was really interesting, IMO.

This fic was created in 30 minutes for a Challenge between six writers on September 3, 2006. Trying to stay as true to the aspect of 'Challenge' as possible, I only took out the final paragraph and added the last three blurts. The bad thing about 30 minutes is that you don't have time to write a proper ending that fits in with the rest of your story!!

----------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button or e-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»  
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»  
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


End file.
